


Come what may

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, tw depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey attempts to comfort Ian.<br/>Written for day 2 of Gallavich Week 2 - Come what may</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come what may

Mickey didn't think much of it when Ian didn't want to get out of bed at first. He was just being lazy, no big deal. When he returns and notices Ian has barely moved in hours, he realizes something is wrong. He thinks maybe Ian is sick, and he's right. But it's not the kind of sickness that can be healed with resting and chicken soup. Ian's siblings tell him what Ian has, and Mickey feels like the floor has collapsed from under his feet. He tries to deny it at first, thnking maybe they're exaggerating, but even he has to admit that Ian has been acting kinda of strange lately. He doesn't want them to be right, but he knows in his heart they are. Still, he knows he can't let them take Ian away from him. It's not that he thinks Ian doesn't need help, for he knows he does; it's just that dark feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach saying he'll lose Ian again, this time for good. And he can't let that happen, he won't let that happen, because if it does happen, if Ian does leave, then Mickey's soul and heart will be lost forever. His whole life, he's never had someone so important to him as Ian. Not his parents, not his brothers, not even Mandy, definitely not his wife or the son he barely knows (and might not even be his). It's only Ian. When he's with Ian he feels like he can breath again, like the sun is once more shining after a long winter. He can't let anyone take away his sun.

He only wishes he knew what to do. Ian has barely moved in days, and has only eaten once, when Mandy made him a toast. He doesn't talk to Mickey, barely acknowledges his existence, and it's been eating him inside. He fills a glass with water, drops a straw into it and brings it to the bedroom, quietly resting it on the bedside table next to Ian, who's curled up under the sheet, eyes closed.

"Ian?" Mickey whispers, gently resting his hand on Ian's arm. Ian's eyes open, but he makes no other movement or sound.

"You thirsty? I brought you some water." He takes the glass and brings the straw to Ian's dry lips, breathing with relief when Ian takes a few sips. Ian parts his lips to let him know he doesn't want any more water and Mickey settles the glass back on the bedside table.

"You hungry? I can make you some toast, like Mandy did. Would you like that?" He feels a little silly speaking to Ian that way, but he's never had to take care of someone before, so he's not really sure what to do. Ian shakes his head slightly, and closes his eyes again. Mickey sighs and tenderly runs his fingers through Ian's hair. He considers it a victory when Ian doesn't flinch away. He stands up and takes in the sight of Ian nearly buried under the sheets. He looks like a little kid afraid of thunders. Mickey remembers when he was a little kid afraid of thunders. His father said only sissies were afraid of thunders and that he had to man up, but his mom understood he was just too small. She pilled some pillows and blankets on Mandy's bed and made them a little fort, then the three of them stayed there while she read them a children's book with the help of a flashlight. His mom didn't usually do nice things like these, so this one had stayed in a special place in Mickey's memory. He wondered if Ian would enjoy it too.

Looking around, he quickly decides what to do. He pushes the dresser all the way to the foot of the bed. Ian doesn't even stir. He then grabs the armchair and puts it next to Ian's side of the bed right on the middle, its back pressed together to the side of the bed. Ian peeks from behind the sheet, frowns, and goes back under the sheet. Mickey then goes into the living room and gathers some cushions, a couple of chairs and a blanket. He puts the chairs next to the armchair, backs lined up, and leaves the cushions and the blanket on the floor. From a cabinet he gets a flashlight and some clothespins, from Mandy's room, some books and more cushions, and from his own closet, a sleeping bag and a duvet. He puts the duvet on his side of the bed, folded so that it will be higher, and piles the cushions on top of it. He then puts one side of the blanket on the dresser, placing the books on top of it so that it won't slide off. He stretches the blanket over the bed as far as it will go. Ian peeks from under the sheets again, still frowning. Mickey gets the other blanket and stretches it next to the first one, actually covering Ian's face. Ian makes a slightly annoyed sound and Mickey smiles slightly. Nowadays any reaction he can get from Ian is already a conquest, even if his intention was not to irritate him. He joins the blankets using the clothespins and makes sure they're stretched over the cushions and the chairs. Finally, he takes the flashlight and novel he took from Mandy's room, which she probably doesn't even know she has, takes off his clothes, staying only in his boxers, and gets inside, carefully putting the blanket (and a fallen cushion) back into place. He lies on his stomach, turns on the flashlight and opens the book. He doesn't say anything to Ian, merely starting to read the book in a low and calm voice. He keeps his eyes focused on the book, reading slowly. He struggles with some difficult words which he's not sure how to pronounce, but he keeps on reading. Slowly, he feels Ian shift slightly on the bed. From the corner of his eye he sees he has lowered the sheet and is now lying on his side, facing Mickey, eyes open.  Mickey still doesn't say anything, just keeps on reading and reading. When he finishes the first chapter, he looks to his side and meets Ian's eyes. Ian's eyes fall to the book and back to him, and he smiles and continues reading and reading, until he notices that Ian has fallen asleep. He sets the book and the flashlight aside and lies on his side, facing Ian. He gently takes Ian's hand in his and brings it to his lips, kissing it softly. He thinks of all they've been through, and how they still managed to stay together, to find each other again, and a silent tear escapes his eyes and falls into the pillow. He knows they'll make it. No matter what life throws their way, they will stick together, come what may.

 

Inspired by [this comic](http://www.icounsellor.co.uk/files/2014/03/LOTM-blanket-nest.png)


End file.
